I'm here
by Duskyminer
Summary: -ONESHOT- Amy wakes up from the same nightmare that haunts her, but with Sonic beside her, the two share a tender moment. Rated T to be safe and some violence.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog!**

* * *

The cold glass shards on the stone surface gave Amy repeated shockwaves of pain and agony. Her feet start to pour out blood to the ground. The more she walked forward, the more blood she lost. It was only a matter of time before her feet gave up, forcing her to go limp on her knees. The knives then cut deep into her knees, making her cry out of the stinging ache in her legs. They bucked violently, just to become lifeless the seconds after. As she fell towards the ground, her instincts let out her hands towards the shattered hell below, giving her more wounds. The blood kept flooding around her endlessly. She should just stop, and let the dark man win; let it just all go.

She should just give up.

But…she couldn't. Sonic was there, and he was in danger. He was so close… yet the tears falling eternally down his face in fear could only tell how far Amy _actually_ was. He was breaking apart. One by one, a layer of his bravery fell. How his hands were tied tightly behind his back, on his knees and silently begging for any sort of miracle. And this was all her _fault_. _Somehow_.

She started to crawl with major support on her hands. She dragged her legs along the disaster, trying to shun the silent stabs with her thoughts as blood still seeped out to the stained stone. She knew she wouldn't make it in time. But she could as well _try_!

Suddenly, there _he_ was. That _man_! The _devil_! She could see the black, shadowy figure of a hedgehog. It wasn't Shadow, though. Neither was it someone else they knew. His mystery was still over the hedgehog's heads. She saw how his cruel, bloodthirsty smirk appeared from his muzzle, showing his sharp fangs under. He licked his lips in delight as Amy felt his eyes devour her emotions and drinking in her physical state.

That hedgehog, was _sick_.

Despite his presence, Amy's persistent crawling continued. However, it was much quicker, and much more determined than it was. _She_ was going to get there. _She_ was going to save Sonic. But no matter how hard she tried, she knew she wasn't faster than the bullet through his head.

 ** _-=-(^_^)-=-_**

Sonic stared at the writhing hedgehog slightly below him. He propped the side of his head in his hand as soon as she woke up from the movement beside him. He has been sleeping in Amy's house for a while now, now that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Nevertheless, he discovered that she had nightmares more frequently the more he was fighting Eggman. For the past few months, something had happened to Eggman. He was more ruthless and cold, using more dangerous weapons that had harmed Station Square more seriously. Even Sonic was anxious of Eggman.

Regardless of that, he still fought against him, putting his life in threatening danger. Eggman has used guns that he _really_ wouldn't hesitate to shoot. One time was when Eggman tried to shoot at Amy, letting the bullet free the minute she was vulnerable. Sonic took the bullet instantly, feeling a hot burning but numb sensation in his shoulder the minute he was in front of Amy. It stung. It oozed out blood. However, none of that stopped Sonic and his consuming rage.

Eggman tried to shoot _Amy_. The innocent girl who had only watched Sonic from the side-lines. The fat man thought it was a great idea to shoot her down when she wasn't doing _anything_. In the end, Sonic had defeated Eggman with his other arm and legs. He also let the police take Eggman away into the most secured prison in Mobius. Still, the cobalt hedgehog knew that wouldn't keep him in for so long; he would find a way out somehow. Also, that day had given Amy a surge of anxiety. It changed her emotionally. Every time Sonic went out for longer than a few hours, he would come back to find her on the ground, curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. Whenever he took her out on a date, she would cautiously look around for some sort of peril. When he was out at night, she would wait endlessly without sleep for him to return – even if it was till morning.

Thus, the nightmares happened.

She had told him about a few of the nightmares. Most of them referred to him being at gunpoint, and actually being shot in front of her. It would make her squirm from side to side, scrunching her face in a grim way with tears threatening to fall from her face. Her mouth would open and close from breathing unevenly, as if she was trying to speak. Her hands would grip the pillow tightly, and her knees would curl up against her, kicking out from time to time.

He had taken in much detail to her sleeping pattern – and her stories – that he had even figured out what stage of the dream she was seeing. Right then, she was at the point of trying to reach out to him, but the strange man (presumably "Eggman") would come out with a gun whilst watching as Amy suffered. That meant it was time for Amy to wake up, before she saw him shot dead.

"Amy," He called out gently, grasping her shoulders in his hands before he shook her gently. He saw her moving around more, becoming more panicky then a minute ago. He shook once more, this time a little harder. "Amy, wake up." He spoke firmly again, but it was just her shaking her head rapidly with sweat flicking off her face. "Amy!" He called out once more, this time, violently shaking her out of her hellish mind.

"Ah!" the sakura hedgehog screamed, waking up abruptly. She sat up swiftly, only to feel her shoulders be grasped tighter by some hands. She stared at them fearfully, trying to slap them away just to escape and run. She couldn't be _here_! The man got her! He was going to-!

"Amy, calm down! It's just me!" The familiar husky voice replayed in her head, but her mind was still in a physical daze. She was having _none_ of this! She turned her hands into fists and punched the intruder's chest violently, trying to cause as much pain to the man as possible. His voice didn't register; it only replayed.

Sonic didn't get it. Never had she taken this long to be fully awake. _Was the dream that bad?_ He tried to get her to reality a final time, but she wouldn't accept any of it. In fact, she only thrashed against him more with rough pushes and shoves. He had no other choice but to trap her. He forcefully snatched her wrists in his hands, pushing her down to her pillow with her hands beside her head. Meanwhile, he positioned himself fully above her and sat on her waist before she had the chance to kick him, fully immobilising her.

Amy panted wildly, struggling against the strong palms of the stranger. She was frightened, worried, _tired_ … but she realised that the person calling out her name was someone she _had_ to recognise. She registered the voice, finally coming back to reality as she took in details of the male's face. After a while, she recognised the blue quills on the head of a familiar hedgehog. The way his body illuminated through the dim light of the night was as if he was a ghost. But the he was there in flesh and blood whilst his jade green hues stared back at him. Every feature… Every detail… He was real.

"Sonic…" She breathed out, along with more tears coming out of her eyes. He was here, and he was _safe_. The man _didn't_ get him. "Oh Sonic… I had another dream…"

"I know."

"You were tied, and I was trying to reach you…"

"I know."

"The man then came, and he was about to-!"

" _I know, Ames._ "

"He was about to _shoot_ you, Sonic!" She cried out in heart-ripping hurt. It wasn't as if it was the first time Sonic had heard about one of her dreams, but this one in particular seemed to have gotten her bad. Maybe he didn't wake her up quick enough, so she did see the bullet go through. Even to the part when the man was going to do… _things_ to her.

That thought alone made Sonic shiver.

Amy's tears did not stop cascading down her cream muzzle, with her emerald hues glancing at his left shoulder. Her tears showed regret. She was still regretting about the incident with his shoulder. He silently groaned. Even after all of those talks he has had about forgiveness, she _still_ carried the heavy burden on her shoulders.

However, he wasn't about to talk about it again. It wasn't the right time to tell her. Nonetheless, it wouldn't make any more of a difference the other times he said it. But right now, he needed to be there for her. He needed to comfort the innocent hedgehog as she continued to wail helplessly at her corrupt mind. He smiled pitifully, gently wrapping his arms around her and leaning her up towards him, with both of them sitting up. She instantly took the invitation and threw her arms around him, tightly gripping as if he would disappear. He _may_ disappear in her mind.

The illuminate hedgehogs hugged each other tightly, emitting warmth from the close body heat. Amy's eyes still produces rivers whilst Sonic rubbed a bare hand up and down her back comfortingly. No matter how long it took, Sonic made sure that Amy would stop crying before he said anything. Just hearing the cries alone shattered his heart into pieces. It made him feel as if he hasn't done enough for her. He needed to do _more_. When she wasn't happy, he bloody well wasn't either. Whenever a tear falls out her eye, an emotional knife callously stabs his heart.

They were sentimentally tied together by a strong thread.

His ears twitched curiously, hearing how her cries had softened into tiny sniffles. He parted slightly – ignoring his, now, damp fur – and checked how the pink hedgehog was. She didn't look at him, rubbing her eyes with her hands to wipe away the remaining droplets in her glassy eyes.

"I'm sorry Sonic," she whispered, barely audibly "They just won't stop…"

"No need to apologise…" He whispered back to her, blushing as shyness came back to him. He still wasn't used to give some sort of romantic affection. Furthermore, he wasn't even the one to give the affection; it was normally her job (though sometimes, he does give her roses he finds). Thus, making him blush more from the –somewhat, nice – hug.

"I just always feel like I could have done something more. If only I just moved instead of seeing you get shot…" She gently raised her head slightly, taking a peek at the previously injured shoulder, but she realised that her face would be in view. Especially her pathetic tears that showed how weak she was. So she instantly dropped her head to face the hem of her delicate nightgown. Sonic saw how she was trying to avoid his eyes, so he gently raised his hand to her chin and lifted it up. However, she would only force her head to tilt to the side, looking nowhere but him.

"Amy…" Sonic sighed, slightly forcing her to face him. She didn't budge. He gritted his teeth at her attitude and whispered "Amy, look at me." No response. "Amy, _look_ _at_ _me_!".

That time, she shook slightly, then slowly and obediently turned her eyes to face Sonic. Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes when she saw him looking back at her. She had been crying, _again_. It was pathetic, childish, humiliating. Everything bad she could think of was how to describe this moment. She didn't want to show Sonic this side of her; he's seen it too much!

"Ames," He spoke softly, making her flinch slightly at her unworthy nickname "Ames, how many times do I have to tell you it's _okay_? As long as you were safe, I was fine. Besides, he tried to shoot you without you doing anything wrong."

"I still could have moved without looking like a deer caught in the headlights…" She retaliated, vexed at her past behaviour. "I didn't want you to be hurt because of me anymore. I promised that I would help myself more. And look where that got me. I gave you an injured shoulder at desperate measures!"

"Amy, please…" He replied, narrowing his eyes slightly "You were the innocent one. You did nothing. If I hadn't have gone in front of you, you would have been -!"

"-Getting justice."

"- _Possibly DEAD!_ " The load roar from the blue hedgehog had silence his rose once more. It was as if the atmosphere that was once tense became a corpse of silent sadness in the secret room. All that they could hear was the whispering whilst the wind gently blew the soft leaves on the trees from the open window, making the room slightly chillier then it was before. Yet neither of them seemed to mind the coldness seeping through whilst they still held close contact.

Green stared into green; one was provoked, the other was guilty. Their quills stood on edge. Emotions were soundlessly thrown at each other in a heated feud whereas they gripped the other's arm for emotional support. It lasted for what felt like an eternity.

Until the blue one murmured "If you had gotten shot… I wouldn't know what to do…"

Suddenly, Amy gasped. She saw how his eyes soften to a gentle gaze into hers, and his lips quivered slightly out of weakness and fear. It was new for her… and scary in a way. "S-Sonic!"

"I know I don't say this as often, and I don't think I will but…" He gulped nervously, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. Once he felt ready, he looked at her with a determined gaze, saying "I do really love you, Amy Rose. You are the light to my pathway, the… speed in my feet, and the… support in my fights! The… Oh Gaia this is too cheesy for me that I can smell it!"

The sudden noise of a light giggle sounded loud and clear into his ears. He smiled at her melodic laugh, also chuckling a little himself. A blush crept up on his muzzle, turning into a light shade of rosy pink as he bashfully scratched the back of his head.

When the laughter died down, Amy raised her right hand to his cheek, giving it gentle caresses whilst her eyes beamed at his, making him blush even more. She shyly spoke "I know this may be a little awkward for you, as you are not used to this yet. But I understand you completely, especially how much you love me. But just so you know, I love you _twice_ as much as you do." She winked cheekily at him, earning an awkward chuckle again.

"Yeah, yeah…" He waved off, looking anywhere but her. However, her fingers grazed his cheek again, leading him to look at her (to which he obliged).

The next second, he felt her lips softly brush against his, sharing an – almost- innocent kiss with one another. His eyes widened at her bold move – though it wasn't the first time they've kissed. Though he did respond quickly, and slightly harder than she was, making her blush. When they parted, they gazed at each other a final time, before smiling lovingly.

"So, you wanna midnight snack?"

* * *

 **This story was okay I guess... I didn't really mind it. Was it fluffly, I tried to make it fluffy! This was just a little one-shot I was working on whilst trying to work on the Story 'Stronger' which is coming along fine anyway. R &R and favorite if you like it. Constructive Criticism is gladly welcomed if you have any. Flames? I would ignore them, but please don't do it...**

 **Anyway, that was it from me! See ya!**


End file.
